Thats Mpsp!
by myppgz storyprincess
Summary: I know it may not be powerpuff girls but its 78% related to it.summary is in the beginning of the story please review R
1. Chapter 1

**that's mpsp! part 1**

A story of an 11 year old,editor that uses her magic edit book to experience of ppgz(powerppuff girls z).her and queenkat kittykat(her best friend and photo editor)trys to keep the book safe from the wild world...find out more by reading!

**on with the story...**

In a place called towncity,where many busy rush to work and rush people don't do much but work(that should call it workcity XD),but one very special girl does it all...her name was **myppgz storyprincess**...

MYPPGZ STORYPRINCESS'S P.O.V

I opened my eyes to see myself,facing my neon pink ceiling.i wiped my chocolate eyes to be now fully sat up a smirk appeared on my face like i was the rowdyruff boy leader,Brick Jojo. _This is going to be another exciting day _i thought as my smirk flip in to a smile.I jump out of my bed landing on the floor as i dashed into the bathroom.I came out the bathroom five minutes later with a well hygeine.I went to my heart-shaped dresser(that look awfully like blossom's)I wore my everyday baby pink button-up shirt with one big hot pink heart-shape button,a hot pink mini skirt, my long white socks that goes up to my thighs and my baby pink old school dress-up shoes.

I brushed my natrualy long-curly black hair that ends far down my back.i put the brush down and put on my light pink signature head band that says 'p.s.p' in hot pink.

As i was rushing down the stairs,the phone rang.

"KAYLAH! answer the phone for me!"my mother courtney shouted in the other room.

I call my mother by the name of Queeny she gets treated like a queen,Like for example she asked me to pick up the phone **for her**!I picked up the phone and said..

"Hello?"

"Meow,hi mpsp you coming to school today?"a girly voice said on the other line.

"Yeah,why'd you ask?"i questioned my dear bestfriend

"Its just that you haven't been in school for a while"she said sounding a little disappointed.

"oh you know the usual,i didn't get to finish my editing"I answered while wandering around the room.

"So..."Having nothing else to say"see you in school!meow!"with that she hung up.

My best friend,kattrina which is mostly called by the name of queenkat is well how should i put this...Not she is partly human the other side shes a cat.I don't know how but all she said is she woke up one morning and founds out shes a cat and she could have sworn she was human.

I went into the kitchen and notice everyone was busy...As usual.I family and i never get to spend time together,The last time we spend ever had family timae was the birthday party i had when i turned that present is what i now wear today.I took off my headband and turned it inside-out and read the note.

_Happy birthday to the dearest daughter we ever took us a long time to find this,designer because your father and i loves you._

_-from your loving parents_

I hold a very tight grip on the headband and flipped it the right way,Placed it back on my head where it belongs.I went to the fridge to grab some milk and walked over to the cabinet to get some cereal._hhmm..._I thought as I pointed with my index finger left to right repeatingly to choose a cereal.

The song "pound the alarm" on my pink G-shock watch came on,Making me jump.

"uh oh,guess i have to eat my back-up breakfast"I annouced as a big smile was planted on my face.I dashed back to the fridge and grabbed a vanilla nutrament.I zoomed out the door and head to school.

in school...

I scanned the halls to find my best friend when someone pinned me against one of the lockers.

"Hey,babe"a kinda rough but smooth voice said

I met eyes with this guy who appears to be myrrbz storyprince(RSP).Rsp is has this obivious crush on me and thinks things are between us,is he right?NO!like something ever happen between i know it sounds like blossom and brick it was pretty obious in the wore a red brick(rowdyruff boy,leader)shirt with black baggy jeans,black sneakers and a red raven bandana wrapped around his 'not that long' black i gotta say he is kinda attractive.

"Move out of my way rsp or your in for some trouble"I growled and he just smirk."Playing hard to get again huh mpsp?"He teased.I just slapped him it was the least i can do."You know your sexy when your mad"He leaned in and planted a quick kiss on my cheek.i blushed,I hated when he make me blush.

"Bye babe"He zoomed off so he won't get to beat the shit out of(sowy fow my langwgae).

"I hate you!"I lunged him as i stomped my feet.

"love you too"Was all he could say as his voice disapeared.

God i hate him.I turned around and walk off to math class where I found my best friend,Queenkat Kittykat.I sat next to her talking about well you know "powerpuff girls z".for our age we should be going off about different,queenkat kittykat is different it the biggest thing we both have in common.

"What took you so long your lucky the teacher is coming in late"She asked with a worried look."I just ran into lover boy earlier"I said with a sarcastic made queenkat giggle"I can't believe your not even going to ask him out!".

"Hes annoying we have never encountered about my editing"I said"all he ever does is flirting with me and starts kissing me"With that i started to be fustrated."Well his brother isn't annoying"Of course his brother isn't annoy because shes annoy(she has crush on him now...CHANGE OF SUBJECT!)."I really don't wanna talk about them right now queenkat,Their boys they want attention!"I said pounding my fist to the desk.

**QUEENKAT KITTYKAT'S P.O.V**

I know Mpsp doesn't like to talk about boys but i always had this feeling she did like Rsp.I mean come on the way she blush when she see him she don't is like blossom and Rsp is like brick and did the two redheads end up together?duh!so that what im thinking _will they ever be together?_my answer is i don't know.

Im not a blossomxbrick fan im a bubblesxboomer and boomer never had a complain that what makes them special...


	2. Chapter 2

that's mpsp! ep1 part2

**NO ONE'S P.O.V**

after school mpsp and qkkk went to 's smoothie shop for a sat at the table near the silent for awhile until qkkk broke the silence.

"so got any ppgz and rrbz ideas or maybe ppnkgz?"she asked as she slurped her cream milk smoothie(shes a cat what did you expect?)

when mpsp finished slurping her smoothie she responded"well i was thinking i should make the best finale for blossom and brick"."you know you need rsp's permisson for brick"qkkk reminded."don't worry i got that all under control"mpsp said as she stood up proud.

**MYPPGZ STORYPRINCESS'S P.O.V**

i was against the wall in rsp's grip,the worst part about is kissing me to death!(i know right vise versa,it like when blossom kissed brick and he exploded except mpsp didn't explode she doesn't like it).i struggled to get out of his grip,when freakin realizing hes way stronger than me.

"no where to go now babe"he chuckled with that stupid brick smirk.

i spit in his face,did you know how long i've been saving my saliva to do that?!"no where but there"i teased as i kick him in the nuts,man did how long i've been training karate to do that?!he was now on the ground looking more fustrated than i was.

"fuck babe!you didn't needed to hit in the manhood!"he swear.

"stop cursing"i said"i just came here for your permission to use brick for my story".we met eyes,he got up and came back towards me."i will let only on one condition"he grinned and slowly moving toward my lips."be my girlfriend..."he whispered.i couldn't take it no more i punched him and kicked him with all my might,i attacked him so fast he didn't even knew what hit he realized i was attacking him he grabbed my leg and flinged me into the air and painfully landed on his bed.

"i haven't learned karate for nothing"i jumped on him as we both fell to the ground,within seconds we was rolling across the room.

the door both stopped and looked up to see kingkat pussykat,rsp's little brother(a year younger than him)."its not what it looks like"i immediately shouted from rsp and i position.

"it what it looks like"rsp said

"not its not!"i depated

"is too!"

"is not!"

"is too!"

"is not!"

"GUYS!.."we both look at him waiting for him to speak"i just came to tell you guys to take the noise down"he said in a less angered tone.

"sorry,bro you know how me my girl is"he did not just said that!i am not his so called"girl".i run solo forever and no im not going to an lonely old cat lady...i have my editing.i got u,there was nothing i could do to stop his deal unless...i grinned at him.

he got up and dust himself off until he was pushed against the wall by me."what gives pink?"i blushed.i was probably hearing things,no way he could had sounded like...

...brick...


	3. Chapter 3

that's mpsp! ep1 part 3

**MYRRBZ STORYPRINCE'S P.O.V**

i have a feeling Mpsp is into me or i just punched her really hard.i mean yeah i like her but the reasons i like her is that shes beautiful,smart,artistic,funny,talented,and most of all she comes up with those great this ain't normal its...not her.

"about your proposal..."mpsp reminded"first we get started on the editing and i'll be pretend gf for one day".i thought about sounds like a good deal coming from her...thats normal.

"you always come up with the best ideas,its a deal".just then she bugged off me,which was the worst part about this moment,better yet here comes the finale.

"oh yeah by the way"she turned around and stomp real hard on my foot"thats for calling me 'babe'"by that she left leaving me with a foot in a women!

**the next day...(myppgz storyprincess's p.o.v)**

"wake up raggedy face!"a little girly voice said.

i opened my eyes to see my little (sister)brat,little blue lover(a.k.a L.B.L,btw she likes the blues of ppg)."l.b.l! you know your not allowed in my room"i argued."so what beef brain your not the boss of me!"she responded."your only 6! and im 11!so im the one whose the boss around here."by that she stuck her tongue out at me and ran out my room."all right thats it your not getting another boomer picture for a week missy!"i hoped off the bed and ran to my laptop.(i like to call her blossick)i flipped open the laptop and checked out my youtube viewers._205,432 viewers_ not bad but im not as good as bashgirl901(you know the girl from youtube and deviantart she the best!)i hope one day i'll be just as good as her.

just then my iphone rang.i checked the caller ID and rolled my eyes(it was Rsp).i picked up.

"you ready"i said in a cold tone

"the question is are you ready?"he laughed on the other line,i growled and snarled at him,he just snickered."lets just go on with it,i have to call queenkat to get the photos and..."

"i should take you to that new italian resturant or maybe ihop or red lobster,do you like lobster?"Rsp interuppted.

"no!i like crab!so now lets get on with the editing!"i yelled.

"crab,lobster same know i've decided i'll take you to mcdonalds now who doesn't like mcdonalds?"

"stop talking about our date!and get some ideas on the editing!"

"make me"i felt him smirk across the line and i could have sworn i sawed it then i hanged up on him."that stupid son of a(excuse my french)"i muttered.

i closed my laptop and dashed down stairs."kaylah,honey could you go to the store for me and pick up some milk and eggs?"."yes mama queeny"i ran back upstairs(tiring .)to go change into my everyday outfit.i went outside and spotted wasn't really who i hang out with,thats qeenkat has a light brown spicky hair and baby blue eyes and has this huge scar on his cheek.

this is how it fighting brick jojo(yes the brick jojo from ppgz).they was fighting about something i kinda think is very really before the scar was a burn from brick fire breathe.

but alfred is nice he helps me when ever i need it.

"hey alfred!"he turned to me which made his frown turn upside down.

"hey mpsp,whats up"

"oh nothing just picking up some eggs and milk for mama queeny"

he nodded his head"cool".to tell you the truth my heart skips whenever i see him,will rsp get mad... i keep my affection for him hes more better off as friend.

"wanna join?"i offered.

"sure i had nothing else in mind"he walked beside me with a the least i could do.i remembered the time he had that asthma attack...boy it was something i kinda wanted to forget...

**flashback...**

he weezy for over 5 was just stuck there in the flower fields.i tried my best to keep him breathing.**fanfiction #24** blossom and brick were in the forest with fuzzy has an asthma only way to save him is to...thats it!heat,but he doesn't have fire breathe like i did something i will never get(and never tell Rsp)i blowed hot air into his mouth(no mpsp breathe does not stink)in this picture it look like were kissing although i lips touched a on the bright side he stopped weezy a bit so heres my chance to get to .

**end of flashback...**

i blushed and bended my head down so my bang could cover my blush.

"so hows your editing?"he started

"good good..."i were a block away from the store.i turned to him and saw he was looking straight at me.

"so hows my cutie-fuffly cat friend?"he said with a smirk across his face.

"she alright"im not stupid i know he likes her...no what i can't keep my head fulled up with my love life,lets just head to the store and buy some flour and was it milk and flour?oh yeah,milk and arrived at the market._finally i was running out of things to say i thought._

"so catcha later mpsp"he said turning the other way

"bye alfred"i walked inside and said come on can't i just take a walk to get some damn eggs and milk without running into people.

"hey giirrll"she said in a fake diva tone.

storyprincess is a "wanna be" and when i mean by wanna be i mean she wanna be me!she has smooth long black hair trailed down to her colored eyes as me and wears a tiara on top her head(with a lime green dress).

"hey princess"eww it sound like i called her princess morbucks.

"i see your here to pick up some stuff?"

"yeah just eggs and milk"

"oooh you baking a cake?!"

nosy i thought."no just ran out of milk and eggs"i said taking a step back.

"well i ran out of grapes,eggs,milk,flour,baking soda,juice,etc."

as she was talking i quietly ran to the next a great friend but sometimes she goes on and on about stuff that makes my head shes a great friend,i mean come she help the homeless people get house and help citezins by starting charity.i should be her biggest fan...


	4. Chapter 4

**that's mpsp! part 4**

"I am so sick of attacking townsville when those puffs are around"HIM growled"worst of all the rowdyruff boys are helping"the furious devil sat down on his chair stroking his came in with her cherry heals clocking into a 'click clock' her hips side to side with a plaid burgundy mini skirt, her lips looks like she kinda overdid her cherry lip gloss,her foxyy red hair look like she got up this morning and just brushed it carelessly into a high ponytail. She looked like a hot mess. she sat down on HIM's lap.

"daddy,i need 25 dallors to buy these new pumps in cool chik"berserk begged,and pouted cause she realized she popped in at the wrong time.

"berserk,just tell me what happened to your stepbrothers,last time i checked they were on our side now they've unexpectly went on the powerpuff side"HIM explained ignoring berserk's 's got off his lap"maybe because some fanfic girl name myppgz forgot whats her name made the ppgz and rrbz fall in love by editing videos and writing them in her magic edit book" berserk leaned forward from his chair amused from the red heads information."do you know more information about this girl?"a pink gum approached out between berserks lips and pops as she continues to chew her hubba bubba like a cow"her friends call her mpsp for short,but her full name is myppgz storyprincess ,she lives on the otherside of townsville called towncity,and she also an editor"berserk was shocked.

**HIM'S P.O.V**

_myppgz storyprincess_ that name swimming through my mind.

**flashback**

hell july 7,2001,a book surrounded by 22,000 lighted red candles.i walked into the center and stood in front of the book. then I began to say one of my most powerful spells"dark arura,don't fail me now,i need a demon slaved girl,now now now!"raising my arms up while the red candles' flames burst straight into the air in the that book is the detail of my new creation."she will be ugly, evil, rude , dramatic, cold-tempered, no-talent, and dumb"the writing was written. out of nowhere an unexpectable white source of energy fell into the the book.i retreated out the circle.

**BOOM!**

i was on the floor coughing the dust out my system until the cloud cleared up and there was the most beautiful thing i ever sawed.a milky colored baby with black curly hair and big chocolate brown eyes."since shes beautiful"my devil eyes widen"that means she also good,polite,non-dramatic,hot-tempered,talented and smart".my creation have failed!the baby was giggling as her chocolate eys turned into a pink blubble gum color.i noticed it and lift her up."you still have demon in you so my hypothesis is that you still also have the blood of a human,vampire,and witch!"she kept on giggling and poked my pointy red nose. I notice she also had a headband that says "mpsp" and in something you don't really see with the naked eye was the name myppgz storyprincess._myppgz storyprincess?what kind of long name is that?_i carried her to the insenerator"your still nothing but garbage"i dropped her down the shoot.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

And that was the last time i sawed her.i thought she was dead,dumped,eaten by the wolves,they was no way she could im not having my child out there taking my stepsons away from me(i know how much kids this man got?btw mpsp is his real daughter,the powerpunks' real father is professer plutonium and the rowdyruff boys' father is mojo jojo).i got up from my chair and went straight to the door._oh wait i for got about berserk,_i moan as i went into my pocket to grab 20 dallors and said"take it!i don't have a 5"a red streak zoomed right pass my hand,and the money was gone."now where is my long lost daughter"an evil grin flew across my crimson colored dark crimson walls transformed into the satillite's P.O.V,it then zoomed up to a girl with curly ebony hair and a headband that says "P.S.P",holding a brown shopping bag."perfect"i said still gazing at the girl.


	5. Chapter 5

**That's Mpsp!part 5**

**MYPPGZ STORYPRINCESS'S P.O.V**

After coming back from the food market,I ran to my computer table to get my beloved EDIT is GONE!I started to worried so I ran out my room and banged on Little Blue Lover's Door(my little bratty sister).She opened the door eyeing me with a serious death glare that said to me "No I don't have your stuff beef brain".Little Blue Lover which everyone call L.B.L for short,is always taking my stuff cause she clearly hates me for no wearing a baby blue dress with a royal blue waistband and a star on has two long curly pigtails tied up with a baby/royal blue hair also has light brown eyes with a sparkle on each pupil.

"Are you sure you..."I begged.

"NO!"the six year-old interrupted coldly

"Not even.."

"Listen dodo butt"Little Blue Lover once again rudely interrupted"I don't have your worthless stuff" oh she did not just said 'worthless' . I growled and snarled at her on last time before I ran swiftly ran back to my room and stopped at the scene of the crime .My eyes lost control and started to glow crimson red for no next thing I knew I blacked out.

**QUEENKAT KITTYKAT'S P.O.V**

My eyes slowly opened from the best cat nap I had all day.I stretched my paws or hands(whatever)I went to my ppgz & rrbz pictures on my desk but MEOW!there gone!I search back~n~forth around the could they be gone!I turned around until I got face to face with a ginger headed girl with a red plaid skirt,a light pink tank top with a red collr and button,white knee socks with black new pumps(remember she went shopping)."Well well well you must be my stepsister's little fiend"the familiar girl said crossing her arms over her girl looked way older than me,like around 14,15,16 wait a meow!that's berserk from the PowerPunk Girls.i uploaded a picture of her on punch me straight in the another thought I blacked !that hurts.

**MYPPGZ STORYPRINCESS'S P.O.V**

I woke up in a dark crimson red foggy clouds floor tile seem like the 4th layer of the was no living creatures who even thought of living in this place,not even a microb or insect would settle down in this place kinda reminded me of hell."Thats because it is hell"a familiar voice had spoken.I Turned my head to see the most dangerous PowerPuff villan of all time."HIM"i muttered.

"What?not happy to see your long lost daddy"HIM teased,doing a dramatic my dad?i started to burst out didn't laugh he look !so I am the of the dangerous devil of all time?HIM just nodded his head for his response.I hate when magical fiends read minds."Last time I check"HIM leaned forward to me and screamed"IM NOT MAGICAL"which blew me 34inches away."now"He started to smirk "lets see what you got"HIM tested as zombie mutants rised from the now gapped ..oh..I Chuckled like a mad man "indeed it is trouble".The zombies started to drag their crusty feet towards me.I back away,one of them came closer to me and grabbed my foot causing me to fall to the ground and being dragged I could hear was HIM laughing and the zombies repeating"brains,brains"in a freaky deadly of no where there was a drop of blood on the wasn't my blood and it can't be the zombies either cause they don't have some reason I couldn't resist the blood so I tongue licked it of the ground and felt my system eyes turned crimson red,my teeth got sharper and my skin became into a dule grayish color.I kicked the zombies making them fly into the air."So you suggested vampire mode"I heard HIM say in the backround.I used my vampire speed to get away from the zombies.I sawed another zombie came up to me so I swiftly multi-punched it,like I was boxing.I never knew I could be a vampire!


End file.
